Gods Into Teenagers!
by DianaXMattew3
Summary: Zeus is not happy about his family, so he turns them into teenagers (except for Hera) including Hestia. Face the problems that have been cleared. Rated T for something. (A/N I'm bad at summaries.)
1. The decision

_Zeus's POV_

I was suffering trough a pointless argument with my WHOLE family. Aphrodite was not making out with Ares which made him want her to. Hephaestus was enjoying the scene. Artemis was arguing with Apollo. Athena and Poseidon were slapping each other. Demeter and Hades were doing their thing which is 'fight'. Hermes was texting on his phone. Hera and I were getting headaches. I thought how are we going to fix this mess. Make us babies? no. OH! Teenagers! perfect!. I'm gonna make us Teenagers while Hera can rule for a while. The question is, how many days? weeks? months?. I couldn't take it anymore.

"SILENCE!" I boomed in the room. Immediately, everyone was quiet and looking at me. I cleared my throat. "I have made a decision." there were 'on no' or 'this is gonna be bad' or even 'holy Hera this is the worst decision ever'. I looked annoyed by their comments by my decision. "I gonna make us into teenagers while Hera can handle things here in Olympus."

"_WHAT_?!" everyone shouted.

"THIS IS _INSANE_!" Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera and Hestia (who knew she has something rebellious in her) said.

"_WHY_?!" Artemis, Apollo, Athena, and Aphrodite said.

"I DON'T WANT _THAT_ CRAZY DOG TO BE HEIR WHILE WERE YOUNGER" Hephaestus, Ares, and Hermes said.

"'_Cause_ we don't have a very, um..." I looked at Hera who was looking at me listening to _every word_ I said about '_OUR_' family."...well, _good_ relationship so this is the only way to , well you could say a bonding activity but something like that,..."

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? to bad? to weird? to something? well I don't know where this is going but I hope this is good enough. <strong>

**Review, please?**


	2. The transformation

**PEOPLE I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I WILL _TRY_ TO UPDATE EVERYDAY, THE _REST OF MY LIFE_!**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Wendy Grace: Thanks for the tip, but I feel that i'll fail English Language Arts**

**Lmb1115141: I hope this will fulfil your wish**

**minimonster12345: Heheh, sure**

**Mewster7: Thanks**

**Kcool456: this is soon enough**

**Guest: :)**

**spyter123: Thank you!**

**Lmb111514, GenryuBlack94, RowennaOlympian, spyter123, ylhallman99 Favorites this story!**

**Annabethdaughterofwisdom, Lmb111514, AzulSelene, RowennaOlympian, spyter123, ylhallman99 Followed!**

* * *

><p><em>Zeus's POV<em>

"Cause we don't have a very, um..." I looked at Hera who was looking at me listening to every word I said about _OUR_ family."...well, good relationship so this is the only way to, well you could say a bonding activity but something like that, so the one's who says I, the decision will be fulfilled" everyone thought about the bonding activity. All of the gods and goddesses raised their hands "Okay everyone make a circle in the center ,except Hera, and hold hands while Poseidon, Hades and I try to channel our powers." except Hera, everyone held hands, while me and my brothers were channeling every power we got. Suddenly water burst into the room, lightning was flashing, and the ground was cracking, but we were still concentrating.

Hera's POV

Everyone blacked out and fell to the floor and I was still sitting on my throne. I got up and slowly walked to the unconscious gods. When I reached Zeus I kissed him in the cheek. After a while, everyone (except me, of course) started to age. Zeus looked younger (probably 16), Poseidon was 17 and Hades was 18, but they were still had the same looks. Demeter was 17 while Aphrodite, Hestia, Athena, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus were 15. Hades was the first one to wake.

"What happened?"


	3. 3 gods AWAKEN!

**PEOPLE.**

**I SUGGEST THAT YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO _PIANO_ BY ARIANA GRANDE.**

**IT'S A REALLY CATCHY SONG.**

**I MAY BE USING IT FOR ONE OF MY UN-PUBLISHED ONE-SHOT FIC**

**Wendy Grace: Thanks for the name! :D**

**ihatejasongrace: I don't think it's that suspense**

**Kcool456: I will do my thang, bro**

**love2read444: This is more**

**ihatejasongrace, love2read444, readingaddict24 Followed!**

**A Strawbarry, love2read444, Wisegirldemigod99 Favorites this story!**

* * *

><p>Hades's POV<p>

"What happened?" I asked Hera. Apparently, my clothes were a bit different. I wore a black shirt, black pants, black sneakers, my skull ring and my chains as my belt and necklace **(A/N: I bet all of you were thinking sexy images about him.*wink*)**.

"Well, all of you fainted." she said in a 'that's it' voice. I got up and looked for a mirror. Eventually, I walk up to Aphrodite and snatched her mirror. I looked at my face. Wow, I'm gorgeous. I have black messy hair, dark blue eyes **(A/N: Since Zeus has Lightning blue and Poseidon more of a blue green, why not dark blue?)** and pale skin. I must have look like this when we were younger, but of course, there were no mirrors in Kronos' stomach.

"You look nice brother." I turned around to see Hestia as a teenaged with brown haired girl, warm brown eyes and fair skin. She wore a brown dress and red sandals.

"The same as you to sister." I turned to Hera. "Well it's really awkward that you are biologically older than we are." Athena some how woke up saying.

"That is true, ya know?" well she looked nice. blondish black hair that is french braided and laid on her shoulder and her intense gray eyes. What was she wearing, you say? A gray T-shirt, leggings that has books imprinted on it, a brown skirt ,with those seat belt thingies that you put on you shoulder, and black shoes with glasses.


	4. A POTHENA CHAPTER! (most likely)

**Athena's POV**

I'll explain what the other gods look like, since no one would. **(A/N she could read minds in this fan ****fic *jazz hands*)**

-Zeus still has his black shaggy hair and ,probably, his electric blue eyes. He was wearing a dress shirt that is blue and black business pants with black shoes.

-Poseidon ,to my opinion, was cute with his black messy hair and his sea green eyes. He was wearing some dark blue jeans, green shirt with white strips, and black converse.

-Demeter is simply beautiful with her dirty blonde curly hair and forest green eyes. She was wearing a flowing green dress and a pair of white Ikaria's. **(****A/N search it)**

-Ares has shaggy brown hair and red eyes with his black skinny jeans, blood red shirt, leather jacket, chains on his jeans, combat boots, and his hair grew a lot, and he's down right violence and young.

-Aphrodite as beautiful as ever, is wearing a long sleeve white blouse, a black pencil skirt and red high heels with her golden yellow curls and ice blue eyes.

-Hephaestus surprised me the most. He looked downright handsome with his tangled brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a messy dress shirt with long sleeves, camouflage pants, black oily shoes and a magic tool belt like Leo.

-Dionysus has ,half as good as Hephaestus, brown hair and purple eyes. He has a leopard print shirt and khakis shorts, with purple sneakers.

-Apollo ,with his sunny yellow hair and bright blue eyes, was happy as always. He wore a white shirt with a sun, sunny yellow jacket, denim pants, and black high tops.

-Artemis was brunet and has silver eyes . She wore a white shirt with a moon, silver jacket, denim pants, and combat boots.

-Hermes ,with his mischievous glint in his blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, was nice looking. He was wearing a simple mail man shirt, pants, and sneakers.

I guess that's over. Back to the point. When everyone was awake, everybody was checking everyone out. And I swore Poseidon was blushing when he saw me. I wonder why. ...WAIT! I can read minds. Dang I'm getting slow.

As I tried to make contact with Poseidon's mind some force just pushed my force out. Weird.

**Poseidon's POV**

Oh my gods. Athena looks _gorgeous_, _pretty_, _beautiful_, she is even more _beautiful_ than Aphrodite, and I mean it. And I couldn't tell what's this feeling inside of me... could it be that I'm _falling_ for Athena?

_She's looking at thoughtfully. Probably reading my mind. _I thought. I try to gather as much power to block that force she got.

Hades Zeus and I stumbled trying to sit on our thrones. Me and Hades were already sitting on our own thrones.

Me, Hera, Demeter, Hestia and Hades were watching Zeus trying to sit on his own throne. We burts out laughing and the other gods were looking at us weirdly, so I pointed my finger at Zeus, and soon enough we all are laughing. Zeus wore a very irritated look to all of us.

"So..." Awkward silence."who's gonna name who?" everyone was deciding, and here were the name's:

_The Johnson's:_

_Zeus - Skylar Johnson_

_Hades - Eric Johnson_

_Poseidon - Francis Johnson_

_Hestia - Hannah Johnson_

_Demeter - Celestia Johnson_

_The Miller's:_

_Artemis - Lunar Miller_

_Apollo - Solar Miller_

_The Anderson's:_

_Ares - Sage Anderson_

_Hephaestus - Elliot Anderson_

_The Lewis':_

_Athena - Alison Lewis_

_Aphrodite - Alina Lewis_

_The Dawson's:_

_Dionysus - James Dawson_

_Hermes - Jack Dawson_

"Well the name's are settled but we need a school to go to if were gonna act as teenagers..." Athena said. All of us nodded, until I got an idea.

"How 'bout Goode High?" I said. Athena jaw drops when I had my smart time.

"I didn't know you could be smart, Poseidon." I just smirked at her.

"Well, I may be strict but I am the goddess of home so i'll manage to get you one for how long your gonna stay." Hera said. " Now off you guys go! I don't wanna stay here with you guys!" she teleported us to a comfy house.

The house was two stories high and white walls.

The lower floor had the kitchen, living room, dining room and ,of course, stairs.

The kitchen was amazing! white floor, black counters, a two door refrigerator, some white shelves, and kitchen utensils. The living room had two three sitter couches, three bean bags, two sitter couch, and a coffee table. It had a TV that was high definition and can use the internet in it! The dinning room had a long table that was elegant and the 20 chairs was comfy. And the stairs was oak wood floors with some greek carvings on it.

The upper floor had the 12 rooms that are already decorated.

The first room was for Zeus. It has sky blue walls with grey clouds. The room has a bed that has white and blue sheets, a closet with racks of clothes, a study table, a small book shelf with a small amount of books, grey floor, and a bed table.

The second room was for Hestia. It had flame red, orange and yellow walls with a slight black for coal. The bed was white with a brown blanket, black closet filled with clothes, a study table, a pitch where you put a fire, and a bed table.

The third room was for Hades. It had obsidian black walls. The bed was black as well as the closet, the clothes were black, the study table was black, the floor was , against his will, white, a little toy figure of Cerberus, and a bed table.

The fourth room was for Demeter. It had grass green on the upper part of the wall and soil brown for the lower part. The bed was green, wood closet filled with clothes, a study table that was brown, her own small balcony filled with different flowers, and a bed table.

The fifth room was for Artemis. It had silver and white walls. The bed was silver, a silver closet with clothes, a silver study table, rows of bows and quiver filled with arrows, and a bed table.

The sixth room was for Apollo. It had a sky blue color with a big yellow circle. The bed was yellow, an oak wood ,that was suspiciously looked like yellow, closet with clothes, a yellow study table, first aid kits, bows, a guitar, and a bed table.

The seventh room was for Hermes. It has plain white walls. The bed was blue-ish grey, a brown closet with clothes inside, a study table, bags with different kinds od pranks in them, and a bed table.

The eighth room was for Ares. It has blood red walls and every weapon you can think of on the wall. The bed was red, a closet filled with military clothes, a study table, the guns and spears on the wall, and a bed table.

The ninth room was for Hephaestus. It was technically a forge. It just had a bed, a closet with clothes, a study table and a bed table, the rest is a machine shop.

The tenth room was for Dionysus. It has purple walls with green painted vines growing. The bed was purple, the closet was purple and green with clothes, a study table, a leopard fur rug, and a bed table.

The eleventh room was for Aphrodite. It has pink and blue striped walls. The bed was purple, a four door pink closet, a blue study table, a big mirror and so many make up products, and a bed table.

The twelfth room was for ,against our will, me and Athena. Half of it was an aquarium and the other grey. There were two beds, one was green and one was grey, two closets, one was grey one was blue filled with clothes, two wood study tables, one big book shelf with so many book and the aquarium, and two bed tables.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this good enough? long enough? too many Pothena scenes? need more scenes? tell me in the reviews. OwO.<strong>

**-DianaXMatthew3**


	5. Sorry guys AN for this chap

**Hey guys! My first A/N EVER! Well at least I got a reason why.**

**For all of you should know, Me and GoddessOfArchitecture, have decided to make a story together called 'My FanFiction Friend'. We just randomly PM each other and suddenly she said 'WE SHOULD MAKE IT A STORY!' and I was like 'BRO! I WOULD TOTALLY WORK WITH YOU!'. Then she made the prologue and I made the first chap.**

**If you already saw/read it, make sure you guys Favorite, Follow, and Review if you liked the story!**

**-DianaXMattew3**


	6. Chapter 5 The Children

**Apollo's POV **

MY GODS! My room was freakishly yellow. AND I LOVE YELLOW!

My bed was yellow, my closet was yellow, my study table was yellow, EVEN MY FIRST AID KIT WAS YELLOW! I jumped on my bed and noticed how soft it was. I heard someone put a tray on my bed table. A tray of medicines and bandages. I shifted my weight to look at the person, but the guy already left. After a moment of pondering who was the guy, Hestia shouted that it was dinner time. I got up, walked out the door and down the stairs. Artemis, Athena and Hermes was already sitting in respective places, while Hestia was in the kitchen making some dinner. I sat on my respective chair waiting for the others. How do I know it's my chair? My 'fake' name was carved in Greek on it. Once the others arrived and sat on their chairs, Hestia served us a Greek dinner.

"Well? Eat it all up!" **(A/N Insert a Greek dinner here)**

After we ate, everyone got up, said our goodnights and went to bed. I walked in my room, not bothering to change, and plopped o my bed and slept.

**Artemis's POV**

I woke up from the sunlight hitting my face, as if Apollo was saying 'Wake up sis.'. I got up, walked to my closet, got my clothes and went to the bathroom. I wore a silver shirt with my white jacket, white pants and combat boots. I walked outside of my room and advanced to the dinning room.

I saw Athena, reading a book looking pissed, Apollo was strumming some chords on his guitar, Hermes was nodding his head off and Hestia was happily eating her breakfast. I grabbed an apple sat down on my chair and munched on it. Uncle's H and P was arguing with dad about who knows what. Dionysus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Areswalked in and had some Breakfast. When everyone was done, we got our bags, walked outside and waited for the bus.

**Percy's POV**

I was waiting in the bus listening to _Rock n' Roll _by Avril Lavigne. Don't judge me! She's a demigod too! **(A/N HAHAHA)**. The bus stopped which was odd, nobody ever was in this bus except me. I looked out the window to see a VERY big mansion outside. Again, I looked at the teenagers pilling in the bus. They were a group of 12. Three of them were arguing about something while the others just rolled their eyes at them. One girl looked suspiciously like Annabeth, one boy looked like Leo, one looked like the Stolls, one looked like Artemis, one looked like Will, one looked like Piper, one looked like Clarisse even though it was a guy, one looked like Hestia and one looked like Pollux! The three looked like me, Thalia and Nico. They sat behind me while one of them looked at me. I looked back at him. We stared for a while until we stopped again. Three people came in, arguing, like the other three. two black heads and one blonde. I instantly recognised them.**  
><strong>

"PINECONE FACE, DEATH BREATH, WISE GIRL, OVER HERE!" they looked irritated, but they obliged.

"Sea-weed Brain-" Annabeth slapped me on my head and it hurt. "-not here. There's people trying to do their thing." I rubbed my head, while Thalia and Nico was laughing. I pouted while they sit next to me. I looked at the guy who looked like me, but he wasn't looking back. I'll find out who this guys are and where did they come from.

**Poseidon's POV**

PERCY GOES TO GOODE HIGH?! Good gods. Heh. 'Goode' gods. Bad pun.


	7. Authors Note

**Yo Bro's! Im so sorry I can't update for the next 8 days cos' of my Cousins are here with me AND IM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LAST TWO WEEKS! all I can do with my computer is read in the morning for 1 - 5 minutes and Skype GOA for any time, like now :). Why now I tell you this? COS' I freaking go EVERY WHERE with my Cousins! Like the bookstore, the barber shop (don't ask), the mall, buy clothes, laugh with them at something funny, play timezone with them, etc.. PLUS! I have a dA account! just for LadySwirlz though buuutttt if I have time (which is never not until my cousins go back to their home) I re-copy ALL of my stories and If i can think of some ideas... VICE-VERSA!**

**I wish you could bear with me for this next 8 days but i can top it off with some book reading and reading here AND reading in (I don't have an account there :(). **

**Sh*t I have no time... I have to eat and all cos' it's like 6:59 here and I need to eat. Before my WHOLE family eats it.**

**Bye Bye... see you soon!**** and i'll tell you about everything of my three weeks if i have time****:D**

**-DXM3**


	8. School and Pranks

**Hey guys! Im so sorry for these past few months and i'm so sorry. I hope you Bro's ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

After the bus ride, we arrived in front of the school and piled out.

I walked to my locker, and while I was walking, I stepped on something and a bucket of water dumps down on me. I looked around, and saw it was clear before I dried my-self. I looked around again to see brown hair above a dumpster. I walked carefully to the dumpster and...

"BOO!" I heard a high pitched scream that belongs, the one and only, Travis Stoll **(A/N Im sorry Bro's, Connor's out today. He's sick DD:)**. I looked at him, covering my ear's, and wait for him to calm down. Once He, finally, stopped, he looked at me with wide eyes. "Um... I can explain?" I continued to look at him, until I decided to talk. "Why are you here?" I cocked my head sideways. He kinda looked nervous at first

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it's short but it's all i got for 3 or 4 months <strong>**apparently.**


End file.
